Tera Darkmayne
Tera Alina Darkmayne was born to Jedi family on Naboo. Sora, being a Jedi Master, and Garald Darkmayne(Both disappeared), also a Jedi Master, were proud to find they were going to have a second child. Their first being Tera's brother, Ingvar Darkmayne(deceased). She lived and breathed being a Jedi, but she didn't mind. She loves just about everything and is never afraid to go out on a whim. Which... got her into trouble sometimes, but she lived her life happily with her brother and her parents for a very long time. Personality Tera had always been the nice girl. She was forgiving, sweet, and innocent. She loved everyone. They could hate her guts and she would still be as nice as ever to them. She isn't bothered by much and her patience streches to abnormal lengths, even before she became a Jedi herself. She hates to duel and she believes firmly in the Jedi order and code. She doesn't like to hurt anyone, emotionally, mentally, or physically. As a person of studying, she is skilled with her mind. She is extremely intelligant and also passionate. Her passion can out reach to strange levels sometimes. Even to those she isn't supposed to show passion to. Tera has also always been a giving person. She's always more than willing to go the extra lightyear for the people she loves and knows. Once she connects to someone, she will always be there for them. Biography Childhood Tera was always adventureous and Naboo was her playground. Her brother and her were very close, and rarely fighting. She lived a peaceful childhood, and was very excited when she found herself to be Force sensitive, as her brother, for some reason, was not. Though, there was some disfunction as her parents started to act weird, like they were hiding something. But, Tera being the girl she was, never questiong her parents. She trusted them beyond anyone in the Galaxy. If they had something to say, they would have told her and her brother... Right? Teenage Years a.k.a her Disaster Years "There is always a way to bring beauty from pain." -- Tera Darkmayne Tera's teenage years were a complete disaster after she hit 14. It all started with the death of her brother, and ended with the disappearance of her parents. Though, through it all she still remained close to her Jedi ways, she knew it would be what her parents would have wanted. Trying to bring any beauty she could out of the pain she suffered from on a constant basis. Ingvar Darkmayne : Ingvar and Tera had always been close, it was impossible to see any resemblance between them, if you had just seen them walking around together you would think they were friends, but no, they were brother sister. One day, her brother and her had decided to leave to go out and get food for the home, and if either went anywhere, they usually ended up going with each other. Though this errand day would be different, much, much different : What they didn't know was that their parents were being hunted and as such so were Tera and Ingvar. They were both attacked, but only one made it out alive. They had taken them both and done unspeakable things to both of them. Tera was able to escape, but when she finally found her brother in the strange place they were being held, he was all ready almost dead, and Tera hadn't studied healing enough to know exactly how to heal him. She untied her brother and laid his head in her lap, talking to him as he faded away, letting him go on a pleasant memory, not a harsh one. Tera would do anything for her brother, and she was willing to go through the torture of letting him die in her lap, leaving her scarred by the memory, then to let him die alone and depressed. : Unfortunately, Tera wasn't able to bring her brother's body back to Naboo with her. She didn't have the strength nor the time time, if she wanted to escape alive. She had realized then they had been gone for days. Her parents were probably terrified and searching all over. Her Parents' Disappearance Tera eventually made it back to Naboo safely. Her parents questioned where Ingvar was, and she delivered the bad news. Though her parents were extremely sad over the fact that they lost their only son, they were glad at least one of their children survived. They never blamed Tera nor did they ever talk about it either. They never wanted to know the details of Ingvar's death, but Tera's parents also know that Tera didn't want to talk about it. The nightmares it caused, the pain she suffered, it almost killed her. Though, she never strayed from her normal personality. For a while she didn't talk much, but she eventually tried to at least get the image of her old personality back. But it wasn't long after her brother died, that her parents disappeared. at about 17 years old, her parents went missing. Tera woke up to them being gone, so she isn't sure to this day whether they left willingly or if they were taken, but she searches many times a year for them, hoping one day that she'll find them. Even going to the house that she owns on Naboo to try and find them, hoping she'll walk into the door to hear them again. Running Away to the Jedi After her brother and parents were gone, Tera had nothing left. She still had hope though. Something not many would have after such experiences. She wasn't happy, but she was going to survive, and she knew she could. With help. The Jedi were her calling and she wanted to pursue it. It was the only place she had to go. She had no other family and no relationship at the time. Plus, she had planned on joining the Jedi anyways. Now she was being forced into it, but she didn't mind. It was her destiny and she knew it. Her parents were Jedi and she was going to be one too. Destiny in the Making It was just another day, Tera being happy and wandering about, when she managed to meet the person that would forever change her life, Koran St. Albans. Though how was she supposed to know that this man was going to change her the way he did? He made her believe in true, eternal love. She could feel he was a Sith, but that flew right over her head once she got to know him. Koran was intelligant, wise, and handsome on top of it all. She couldn't help but want him in ways that she knew she shouldn't. There were a few things about Koran that concerned Tera, but she let them pass. Things like his "sister," Kyle Fiore . Koran didn't keep secret from her about their past, and she respected it. She never stepped on Kyle's toes on purpose, even though just being alive did so. They make peace by not talking to each other, not by Tera's choice of course, but by Kyle's. Though as Tera was accustomed, Koran wanted to leave. She let him though. No begging or pleading to stay, strange of her, but she didn't. She knew that if he really needed to be off on his own in solitude to figure things out, then so be it. She knew she would never lose her feelings for Koran, even if he lost feelings for her, but she remained hopeful he wouldn't, no matter how many years it took him to come back. The Years in Between Tera mostly spent her time without Koran exploring. She also did more searching for her parents, some Jedi projects, and various other things. As Destiny Would Have It.... Koran and Tera had been apart for years, and Tera never forgot about him. She never could, he was the love of her life despite the fact that he was a Sith. No matter what she dreamt of him and wished he was back, but her wishes weren't coming true, until one day he hunted her down.... Tera had been sitting in a cantina, minding her own business, when Koran had come up to her and made his presence known to her again. She was overwhelmed with emotions when she revealed himself and couldn't believe it. She couldn't help but be excited he was back, she didn't even care that he had left in the first place, as long as he was back in her arms and no one else's, she hadn't cared. Not long after they caught up with each other, Koran surprised her with a question she hadn't expected. He asked her to marry him. Of course, Tera, after being surprised, said yes. She couldn't imagine her life without Koran anymore, and she was glad to see that he wanted to spend his life with her just as she wanted with him. The Present Presently, Tera is a Knight in The Jedi Order, enjoying her life the best she can. With the way her personality is, she is in a constant state of happy, and she is enjoying meeting new people and serving her duties to the Jedi as best she can. She know is presently married to a Sith, Koran St. Albans whom she is extremely happy with and enjoys the fact he brought her first son and daughter into the world, Liam and Kailynn. She sees a happy future with her family. Force Powers Thread History Don't Wake Me From This Dream(Completed) For This Life and Beyond(Completed) Forever Doesn't Seem Long Enough(In progress) Category:Female Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Category:The Jedi Order Category:Jedi Knight